


Start Your Revolution and I'll See You at the Reunion

by sadpendragon



Series: mithian/elena fics [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: Mithian gets coerced into attending a uni reunion. She didn't want to go, but when a little birdie tels her of a certain someone that might be there—Mithian thinks it might be worth hanging around for awhile. When she sees the person in question, all kinds of old and new feelings rise up inside of her...
Relationships: Elena/Mithian (Merlin)
Series: mithian/elena fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975003
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Merlin Rarepair Hub





	Start Your Revolution and I'll See You at the Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> title from a song lyric :>
> 
> not beta'd, sorry for mistakes or bad english!
> 
> inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/sadpendragon/status/1255419820213927938?s=20)

It surprised her how quickly she recognised the woman. She had been _“warned”_ by past friends that their common old friend had gone through quite the transition. When Mithian saw her from the other side of the room, she froze, taking all her time to admire the woman. Her red lips stretched into a wonderful smile and her beautiful big eyes, not unknown to Mithian, were holding her captive. Her shoulder length blond hair was longer and wavier than Mithian had ever seen her wear, and it shone golden as it caught the light in this expensively lit room. Mithian knew immediately who she was. It wasn’t that she hadn’t changed much, she had immensely changed. But there was something so...what was her name again? _Elena!_ There was something so Elena about her, that had always been there. Dazzling hazel eyes locked with hers. Mithian’s hands started sweating as Elena marched her way. She looked so beautiful in her pastel yellow suit. Her white shirt underneath open enough to tease but not enough to really look.

“Mithian, hi! I’m—”

“Elena,” she interrupted with an awkward smile.

Elena chuckled. “You’ve been informed.” She snorted, an attribute Mithian remembered well from their uni days. “Of course you were, this is literally a reunion. I know 80% of these people are still gossipers even at their big ol’ age.” Elena snorted again.

Mithian kind of froze. “Oh! I wouldn’t gossip about you! I’m so sorry it really wasn’t my intention I didn’t mean to offend it’s just that Vivian said—”

“Mithian, breathe!” Elena interrupted in fits of giggles. “I know _you’re_ not a gossiper. We were best friends, remember? Though I guess,”—she gestured at herself—“people do quite change, huh?” Elena was smiling brightly and Mithian allowed herself to relax and give her a smile back.

“Well, you look stunning. I adore your suit.”

Elena did a little twirl to show off her outfit and it made Mithian chuckle. She remembered how easily Elena was able to make her laugh. Mithian was still smiling but there was a tightness in her chest as she saw Elena’s smile and remembered when it used to grace her almost everyday. “We really were best friends, weren’t we? I recall how you got me in all kinds of trouble,” she chuckled.

Elena made a funny scrunched up face. “Bah, it was good for you! You were hiding your wild side for no reason!”

That friendship had indeed been good for her, great even. Mithian had a hard time letting go growing up, as she was always taught to stay in line. “I wished we’d stayed in contact after uni. I tried reaching out to you a few times, but…”

Elena’s gaze fell down to the floor, making her expression hard to read, but her easy smile had dropped and she’d started wringing her hands. Mithian knew all too well from her own nervous tics what was happening. Elena was anxious about something. It surprised Mithian. As young adults, Elena had always been the more outgoing one, the wild one. Though Mithian wasn’t a calm girl, she had definitely been more worried about fitting in than Elena. “Yeah. It’s just...I’d made the decision to finally start transitioning, you know? And since you went overseas for work, I kind of just...decided that starting on a clean slate was better. Less explaining, less _heartbreak…_ It’s really hard when you come out and transition this late… Oh and it’s not that I didn’t think you’d understand and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you it's just that―”

Elena stopped speaking as Mithian took the woman’s hands in hers. “None of that. I can only imagine how hard it must’ve been for you. I’m happy for you Elena. ” There was a tear falling down Mithian’s cheek, she hadn’t realised how emotional she truly felt at seeing her best friend again…

Mithian was relieved to realise that Elena’s closeted gender identity hadn’t seemed to isolate her during her younger years. Though she can imagine that even if she had been outgoing, living in the closet in whichever way, could not be simple. Mithian herself was going through that, kind of. And even though it had barely affected her life before now, as she had never pursued or even really thought about dating before― _not like all the other girls her age had seemed to do._ Things would have been much easier and freeing for her, if she had come to terms with her sexuality earlier. It would have helped now, as she noticed the heat building in her belly and her head feeling all kinds of hot. If she’d had more of that growing up, she might’ve known how to handle it now. Mithian was explosingly attracted to Elena. She’d never really had it quite like this before. She’d come to terms with liking women, but it had never been this intense. The fact that her and Elena already had a shared past and emotional connection amplified the superficial attraction she had at seeing a beautiful woman. Mithian felt overwhelmed with feelings. It didn’t help that Elena’s hands were still in hers, warm, soft, _clutching back_.

“I’m really happy to see you again Mithy. And you look absolutely gorgeous. Always have,” she whispered that last part.

Mithian smirked and well, _Elena always had a knack at bringing out the boldness out of Mithian._ “Would you like to ditch this silly party and come back to my place?” 

Elena’s eyes grew big for a moment before she smiled and dragged Mithian outside, her warm hand still grasped in hers. As they ran down the streets laughing, Mithian was glad she had come to this reunion party after all. Because this right here, being back with the woman she had always kind of loved, _was the only reunion Mithian needed._


End file.
